


Everything's Alright [Book 2 of 3]

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Human Trafficking, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Part 1)<br/>The man who had raped Jack is the leader of a human trafficking ring, and he really liked Jack...<br/>(Part 2)<br/>Mark copes with loss as he waits for someone to tell him what happened... To tell him how much of this was his fault…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"How good was he?" The words met Ashton's ears, and the man sighed. "Really, the best... Though I wish I could have had him while he was lucid... It would have been much more fun..."

"You know, I know who he is." Ashton looked up. "Really?"

"From the pictures. He's a YouTuber. I also know where he is for the next few days." 

Ashton's lips curled up into a sadistic grin. "Then let's go get him. What's his name?"

"Your new pet's name is Jack..."

Jack twirled his spoon in his ice cream lazily, glancing up from time to time at his friends sitting and staring at him.

"... Wha' 're Ya doin'…?"

Felix sighed. "Look, we're going to watch over you until we know for sure that you are better." He answered quietly. He'd been much quieter ever since they had found out, and Jack didn't like this out of character near-silence…

"Felix... Please, it was... I wasn't even lucid, I barely remember anything..." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and shook his head to wake himself up.

Mark and him had started dating soon after they had said they loved each other, and Mark was taking care of the slightly smaller man the best he could.

Jack looked tired most of the time but he seemed to be ok again, or at least better than before.

Mark picked Jack up when he was finished with his ice cream and Ken started to clean the bowl.

He carried Jack up the stairs and put him on the bed, tucking him in. He threaded his fingers through Jack's hair and kissed his forehead softly before going downstairs.

It was after awhile that Ken and Felix left, making Mark be alone in the house with Jack.

He fell asleep on the couch, unable to keep his eyes open, when he heard movement.

Mark snapped up, listening. No, he didn't hear anything...

There. Movement, a smash... He bolted up the stairs to Jack's room to see blood on the floor, the window smashed, and Jack... Gone.

He fell to his knees, breathing suddenly quickening. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he was having a panic attack.

And he was so fucking scared.

Ashton watched as Jack was carried into the room, unconscious. "Just used chloroform. He'll be awake for you again soon."

"That's good. Sell the other one. She's been replaced, this… Jack?" His assistant nodded. "Is all I want now..." Ashton finished, watching Jack be carried into his special room.

"Get him ready. I want to start as soon as he wakes up."


	2. IMPORTANT

I'm gonna rewrite this story!

Sorry I haven't wrote it in a long time, I started rewriting Save Me, then I was completely side tracked with a bunch of other stuff...

But I'll rewrite this into one book and make it longer and... Not, like, especially descriptive still on the whole rape but more descriptive on the other bits.

Unless you want it more descriptive...?

I mean, weh?

Still not especially but if you want I won't immediately cut off anything, I don't know?


End file.
